Winter Wonderland
by Sapphie
Summary: S+S and E+T decide to go ice skating for Christmas, but they find out that the Tomoeda ice rink is closed. Then they decide to walk through the woods to go to Syaoran's house, but what happens when they walk a little further into the woods? Ch. 5 up!!
1. Chapter 1

SN: Hey ppls! It's Sapphie!!! *jumps up and down* *falls on floor* Okay, I'm so tired, I can't even get up. Anyway, here's a little background so you under the story better. Okay. Syaoran likes Sakura and Sakura likes Syaoran but they haven't admitted their feelings for each other. The same goes for Tomoyo and Eriol. They're now teenagers in high school (16 yrs. old). So....yeah. That's pretty much all the background information that you need to know. Well, maybe I should shut up now so you ppl can read. Okay, me do that. Jaa!! ^_^   
  
  
  
.:: Winter Wonderland- Chapter 1 ::.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"--" talking  
  
'--' thinking  
  
_--_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Tomoyo and Sakura were hanging out with each other. they were in Sakura's room, talking about what presents they were talking about what presents they were hoping to get Christmas Day. Tomoyo and Sakura ran out of thing to do and soon became bored. Then Tomoyo got an idea.   
  
"Hey, Sakura. You wanna go ice skating?"  
  
"Yeah! What a great idea! Let's go!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Let's make it more fun!" Tomoyo added. Sakura's happy expression became confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo gave an innocent smile. "Oh no. You're up to something, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, scared of what she might say.   
  
"Let's call Eriol and Syaoran and ask them to come with us." Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Eh....I don't know...." Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!!" Tomoyo said, trying to convince Sakura. Sakura thought about it a little while longer. Tomoyo became impatient. "Oh, come on, Sakura!!" Tomoyo said whiningly (SN: This reminds me of Starrie...hehehe....).  
  
"Okay! Okay! Let's call them and have them come too." Sakura said, finally giving in.  
  
"Yay!!!" Tomoyo said, jumping up and down. Sakura just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So.....what now? I call Eriol and you call Syaoran?"  
  
"Well, I just happened to know that Eriol is at Syaoran's house." Tomoyo said slyly.   
  
"Okay. So, you call them." Sakura said, handing Tomoyo the phone.   
  
"Okay." Tomoyo dialed the number to Syaoran's.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran said, answering the phone. Suddenly Tomoyo shoved the phone in Sakura's hand. Sakura shook her head violently. She didn't want to talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh? Hello? It's Sakura." she managed to blurt out.  
  
"Oh, hi!!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Um...uh...I was wondering if you and Eriol would like to go ice skating with me and Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, sure." Syaoran said, a little excitement in his voice.   
  
"Great. Meet us in half an hour at....um....the penguin slide." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. See you there."  
  
"Okay! Bye!!!" Sakura hung up the phone. She let out a heavy sigh. Then she glared at Tomoyo. She smiled innocently. "Why the hell did you do that, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well, you know you like Syaoran." Sakura blushed.   
  
"No, I don't." Sakura said, trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Yes, you do. Why do you think you're blushing?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura said playfully, throwing a pillow at her. They both broke out in laughter. After they calmed down. Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. We should get ready now." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You're right." Sakura said. She got out ice skates for Tomoyo and herself. Sakura looked at her clock. "Hey, Tomoyo. It's time to go." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Tomoyo said. They picked up their skates and headed out the door.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the penguin slide. Right when the girls got there, the guys got there.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. Hey, Eriol." Tomoyo and Sakura said.  
  
"Hey girls" Eriol said.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. Hey Sakura." Syaoran said, blushing a little when he saw Sakura. Sakura gave a little smile.  
  
"Well....let's go ice skating!" Tomoyo said. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and skipped in the snow, heading towards the Tomoeda Ice Rink. Eriol and Syaoran exchanged weirded out expressions.  
  
"Whoa! Tomoyo had a little too much caffeine this morning!" Eriol whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled a little.  
  
"That's Tomoyo for ya!" Syaoran said, smiling. The girls, who were way ahead of them, turned around and faced the boys.  
  
"Come on, guys! You're such slowpokes!!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"You guys are such slow bitches!!!" Tomoyo yelled out (SN: hehehehehe...Jackie....Starrie. Okay, you see, me and my friends call each other bitches. Don't ask why. Just accept it.)  
  
"Oh yeah?" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"Yeah!!! You can't catch up to us!!!" Sakura yelled out teasingly. Eriol and Syaoran yelled out teasingly. Eriol and Syaoran ran towards the girls and tackled them down, causing them all to fall into the snow. Everyone broke out in laughter and giggles. They then engaged in a snowball fight. After awhile, they stopped and headed for Tomoeda ice rink. When they reached the ice rink, everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Tomoyo said in shock.   
  
"The ice rink is closed?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Oh well. Let's just go home." Eriol said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah? Why don't we just hang out at my house?" Syaoran suggested. The girls looked at each other, deciding whether or not to go.  
  
"Okay. Sure. Let's go to Syaoran's house." Tomoyo said. Sakura also agreed to go.  
  
"Okay then. My house it is!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, guys. I know a shortcut." Eriol said. "If we go through the woods, we'll get to his house faster."  
  
"Okay, so let's go that way." Tomoyo said. Everyone followed Eriol into the woods, not knowing what awaited them there.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Okay, guys. So how'd ya like it???? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please review my fic! I'd like to know how I'm doing. I'll accept ANYTHING!!! Bad, good, okay, stupid reviews...anything...I'll take!!! ^^ Or, you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. And, if you'd like me to let you know when I update this story, please leave your email address in your review!! Arigatou, minna!!! See ya  
in chapter 2!! Jaa!!! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: Hey everyone!! I'm typing this up for all of you who want to read this fic. Sorry if I have any spelling mistakes, it's just that I'm in a rush to get this done. I have to go cheer in two hours. So....read on!!! Remember to R+R!!!!  
  
  
.:: Winter Wonderland- Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"--" talking  
  
'--' thinking  
  
_--_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After walking through the woods for a while (and not finding Syaoran's house) everyone stopped walking.  
  
"Eriol!! Where are you taking us? We're going in circles, and we've definitely not going to Syaoran's house!!" Tomoyo said, beginning to become impatient.  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Sakura said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well....no, not exactly. We just took a wrong turn, that's all." Eriol said.  
  
"Hello?? You _saying_ that we're lost, dumbass!!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Fne. We're lost!!!" Eriol said. Everyone sighed deeply. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't we just go straight and see where that gets us?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Okay. Whatever! I just wanna get outta here." Sakura said. Everyone began to walk straight ahead. Sakura was in front of everyone and she began to wish that she brought her cards. Ahead were a few bushes. 'Hmm.... maybe we'll find a road or something behind those bushes.' She walked through the bushes and suddenly gasped loudly in awe.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay? What happened?" Tomoyo asked, catching up to Sakura. Suddenly, Tomoyo also gasped in awe.  
  
"Oh my god!! Eriol!!! Syaoran!!! Come here!!" Tomoyo said. They came quickly. They were shocked too.   
  
"Oh my god! What's an ice rink doing in the middle of the woods? Eriol asked. The scenery in fornt of them looked like it came out of a painting. A frozen pond that could be skated one, snow covered evergreens, glistening ice, crisp cold air. Everything seemed magical.  
  
"Hey. Let's skate! That's what we had originally planned to do." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey!! Great idea!!" Sakura said. Tomoyo and Sakura put their skates on quickly and hit the ice. They fooled around on the ice. They pretended to be professional figure skaters and they'd fall into the snow.  
  
"Come on, guys!! Get on the ice!! It's fun!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright!! I'm coming!!" Syaoran said. He tried to how off by skating onto the ice but instead fell flat on his face. (SN: Well, not really. He just fell...but not on his face. Am I making any sense? ~.^) The girls giggled a little.   
  
Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, "Well, he certainly did make a _grand_ entrance!!" (SN: hehehehe....get it? *sees people staring at her weirdly* Okay, nevermind.) Sakura skated over to Syaoran and helped him up. Syaoran blushed a little. So did Sakura. They smiled at each other.   
  
"Come on, Eriol!! Get on the ice!!" Tomoyo said. Eriol stood at the edge of the ice, his arms crossed.  
  
"Ice skating is not my thing..." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, come on!! You're such a wimp!!" Tomoyo said. Without waiting for Eriol to say anything, Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him on the ice. Eriol immediately fell upon stepping on the ice. Tomoyo giggle, trying not to laugh so loudly. It might've hurt his feelings. Sakura and Syaoran also giggled. Soon, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran all burst out laughing. Eriol sat there on the ice, trying to get back up but every time he tried to get up, he'd fall right back down. This made the three laugh even harder. Eriol's face turned as red as a tomato. (SN: Well, he was just blushing a lot....ah....you guys know what I mean.) Eriol tried to get back up again, but  
unfortunately, he couldn't get back up again. He gave up on trying to get up and crawled off the ice instead. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were still laughing their heads off. Eriol was still blushing like crazy. He was so red taht he stood out in the white snow. He saw how much the rest were laughing taht he too began to laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing like crazy. After a while of laughing, everyone had calmed down.  
  
"Boy, Eriol. You sure know how to skate!!!" Tomoyo said, giggling at the memory.  
  
"I know, right?" Eriol said sarcastically. Everyone giggled again. Everyone calmed down and skated off the ice. They all took a seat on a nearby log. Tomoyo and Sakura sat next to each other while Eriol and Syaoran took a seat next to them. As the day went by, it began to get colder. Tomoyo shivered. Sakura noticed her shivering.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little cold." Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"You know what would be cool?" Sakura said to everyone.  
  
"The snow in your face?" Eriol answered. (SN: Get it? Cool...as in cold...like snow...? Get it?? *sees ppl staring at Sapphie weirdly* Okay....nevermind. Starrie: Hi! I'm here...I made her say that. ^_^ Sapphie: Do you see how dumb this bitch is? Starrie: This bitch is slow...even when she's not typing, she can't write right the first time around!! Now...on with the fic! Sapphie: Hey!!!!!!!!!!! Starrie: Get to the fic!!! Sapphie: Then stop talking to me!!! *clears throat* Ahem...on with the fic. *hits Starrie upside the head* Starrie: *holds Sapphie back with one hand* Since she's so short, I can do that. ^_^ Sapphie: *pouts* No fair!!! )  
  
Sakura gave Eriol one of her famous death glares. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Haha...funny." Sakura said sarcastically. "Anyway....before I was _rudely_ interuppted," Sakura said, glaring at Eriol "I was thinking that it would be cool if we had a fire and hot cocoa."  
  
"Ooooh!!! Yeah!!! That would be cool!! With marshmallows roasting on the fire!!" Tomoyo said excitedly. She licked her lips at the thought of roasted marshmallows. (SN: Heck, even I'm licking my lips just thinking about it right now. Boy, I wish I could have one right now!!)  
  
"Your wish is my command." Eriol said. He pointed his finger to a spot in front of them. He concentrated his energy in that spot for a bit. Then...POOF!!! (SN: I love saying "POOF," especially when my friend, Claudia, does it. It's SO funny!!) A fire instantly appeared in front of them. Then immediately after the fire appeared, sticks with marshmallows at the end (and a bucket of tons more marshmallows on the side) appeared in everyone's hand (SN: Well, everyone except Eriol, that is.). Then a big thermal with hot cocoa and four mugs appeared next to the bucket of marshmallows. Eriol grinned happily. "Enjoy, everyone!!" Eriol crossed his arms proudly. Tomoyo squeaked with joy (SN: Hehehe....that's what I do ALL the time. Just ask Starrie!! ^^). She stood up and looked at Eriol happily.   
  
"Oh, Eriol!!! You're the best!!!! Tomoyo said, jumping into his arms, hugging him. Eriol fell off the log (from Tomoyo jumping into his arms) and into the snow. Soon, Tomoyo found herself on top of Eriol. Her face was so close to his face, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "Omigosh!!! (SN: That says "oh my gosh" if you didn't get that.) Eriol!! I'm so sorry!! Are you okay??" Tomoyo asked, looking into his deep sapphire eyes. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Tomoyo gave an embarrassed smile. She got up, allowing Eriol to get up.   
  
"Are you su----aahhhhhhh!!!!!" Tomoyo had slipped on ice.   
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Eriol said. He quickly moved foward, catching her just in the nick of time. Tomoyo stood up, looking into his eyes. He looked into her eyes. "Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I'm fine..." Tomoyo said, still looking into his eyes. Eriol looked back into her eyes. He began to lean in. "Eriol...." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah?" Eriol said, slowly leaning in more.  
  
"I...I...." Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"You what?" Eriol asked, his voice almost to a whisper.  
  
"I....."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hahahahaha!!! Okay....was that a good cliffhanger? Or not? *shrugs* Oh well. I'll get you guys the 3rd chapter as soon as I can. And how'd ya like this chapter? Good? Bad? Stupid? Tell me tell me tell me!!!! Please!!! *puppy eyes* Well, see ya in chapter three. And if you'd like me to tell you when I update this story, please leave your email address with your review! Or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Arigatou!! Jaa ne!! ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: Konnichiwa minna-san!!! For those of you who don't know what that means, it means "Hello everyone!!!" hehehe...anyways...I should be doing my weekend homework, but I'm not gonna. I'll do it... eventually....^_^;; hehe. Anywayz.....thanks to all those who reviewed my fic!! I LOVE getting reviews from you guys!!! Well...I should let you guys read the fic now, shouldn't I? ^_^;;;; Well, let me shut up!!! Hope you like it!! And don't forget to R+R!!!   
  
  
.:: Winter Wonderland- Chapter 3 ::.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"--" talking  
  
'--' thinking  
  
_--_ enforced words/italics  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo stood there, still staring into Eriol's beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
"Eriol....I...." Tomoyo said as if she were in a trance (SN: Well, actually...she kind of _is_ in a trance. Heck, who wouldn't be? I know _I_ would be if I was the one staring into Eriol's eyes. Starrie knows how OBSESSED I am with eyes!!!! ^^ hehehe *__*)  
  
"Shh...." Eriol gently said. Eriol put a finger on her lips to silence her. He leaned in slowly.  
  
Suddenly......  
  
"Hey, Eriol!! Tomoyo!!! You guys have to try this stuff!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly separated, wearing deep shades of pink on their faces. It was a good thing that Sakura and Syaoran didn't see them (their backs were facing Eriol and Tomoyo).   
  
"Yeah, guys!!! The marshmallows and the cocoa's great!!!" Syaoran added.  
  
"Okay, guys. We're coming." Tomoyo said. She walked back to seat on the log, taking one last look at her one true....Eriol. Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura. She picked up a stick and stuck a marshmallow on the end. She sat there quietly.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo. Are alright? I heard you fall. I didn't turn around to see you 'cause I was roasting marshmallows. Are you okay?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared into the fire, not paying attention to anything around her. "Hey....Tomoyo.....are you in there?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since you fell in the snow. Are you hurt or something?" Sakura asked, beginning to get worried.  
  
"No, Sakura. I'm fine." Tomoyo said, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"No, you're not. Something happened. I know it. You can't hide it from me. Anyways, you're my best friend!! You know you can tell me _anything_. Now, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well...when I fell...I..." Tomoyo began.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Let's go talk about this away from the boys." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said. She and Sakura got up and walked away to a private spot.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo. What happened when you fell?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, when I fell....I fell _on top_ of Eriol." Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god!!! What happened?" Sakura asked excitedly. She knew how much Tomoyo liked Eriol, even though Tomoyo would deny it.  
  
"Well...I guess we....got caught up in the moment...." Tomoyo said softly. "And then....we were about to....ki....kiss." Tomoyo said. She softly touched her lips, remembering how Eriol had almost introduced his lips to hers. "That's when you called me and him over to the fire." Tomoyo said, lowering her voice in disappointment. Sakura's eyes widened again.   
  
"Oh my god!!!! Tomoyo!! I'm sooooo sorry. I....I didn't know." Sakura said. She looked into Tomoyo's eyes. Sadness was clearly present in them.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura." Tomoyo said. She gave Sakura a smile, trying to reassure Sakura that it was okay, but Sakura saw how truly sad she was. Sakura tried to smile, but it didn't work. She couldn't convince her heart that Tomoyo was really okay. She knew that Tomoyo just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Suddenly, Sakura hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo." Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo smiled. They separated.  
  
"Sakura. It's okay. I'm fine, really." Tomoyo said. She gave Sakura another smile. This time, Sakura knew that she really _was_ okay.   
  
"We should get back to the fire." Sakura said.   
  
"You're right." Tomoyo said. They linked arms (SN: That's what I do to my friends all the time....and sometimes it annoys them....I think....) and walked back to the fire. They took their seat on the log. They started roasting more marshmallows.  
  
"So, girls? Did you have a nice little chit chat over there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Do you really need to know??" Sakura said back. She gave him a little glare. "Mind your own business, Hiragizawaa." Sakura said. She turned her attention back to the marshmallows. Eriol smirked.  
  
*** Half an hour later ***  
  
Everyone was sitting in front of the fire, enjoying their half empty bucket of marshmallows and thier half full cup of hot cocoa. At this time, everyone was just sitting around the fire, talking. After awhile, Sakura brought up something very important.  
  
"Hey, guys. How will we get home? Tomorrow's Christmas Day!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah...how _will_ we get home?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just stay here a little longer, then we'll look for a way back home, I guess." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Just as long you add the word 'home' in your sentence." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Everyone was quiet for a while. "Hey, guys. Why don't we go skating again?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Oh, no thanks, Sakura. I wanna stay here and have more marshmallows and hot cocoa." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Me neither, Sakura. There's no way I'm going back on the ice after what happened earlier." Eriol said, blushing in embarrasment. Everyone giggled at the memory.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. Then _you_ come ice skate with me." Sakura said, smiling. Without waiting for Syaoran to say anything, she grabbed him by the hands and lifted him off his seat, taking him with her to the pond. Sakura immediately got on the ice. Syaoran sat on a rock at the edge of the pond. "Come on, Syaoran. Skate with me. It's fun!!" Sakura said.  
  
"No. I'd rather not get up and skate." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, come on!!! It's fun. You'll like it!! It's really easy!!" Sakura said. She tried hard to convince him to get on the ice, but no matter what she said, he refused to get on. Finally, she decided to try one more time before she'd give up. "Okay, Syaoran. I'll make you a deal. If you skate with me this _one_ time, then I won't ask you to skate with me anymore. Deal?" Syaoran hesitated a little.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. I'll skate with you." Syaoran said reluctantly. Sakura smiled excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Yes!!! Thank you so much, Syaoran!!!" She spun on the ice. Syaoran put on his skates. After he was done, he slowly got on the ice.  
  
"I'm telling you, Sakura. I can't skate!!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on, then. I'll teach you to skate." Sakura said. She skated up next to Syaoran and held his hand. Syaoran looked at her. She looked back at him. Sakura cleared her throat. "Okay. First, you step with your right foot and gently slide it to the right." Sakura demonstrated for him. "Now, you try." Syaoran tried it, but he slid, almost falling. Sakura caught his fall. She giggled a little. "It's okay, Syaoran. Try again." After a while, Syaoran learned the basics of skating. Sakura and Syaoran held hands, slowly skating around the pond.  
  
*** Meanwhile...***  
  
Tomoyo quietly sat next to Eriol.There was silence between them. Tomoyo then spoke.  
  
"Eriol....about what happened earlier...I was wondering...."   
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry if I made you feel...uncomfortable...." Eriol said quietly. He slowly moved, sitting closer to her.  
  
"No, no, no. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all...." Tomoyo said, not looking at him. She too started to sit a little closer to him. Soon, they were so close that their legs nearly touched.   
  
"Tomoyo....I have to tell you...."  
  
"Yes?...." Tomoyo asked, lifting her gaze to meet Eriol's eyes.  
  
"I....I'm in lo....I love you, Tomoyo...." Eriol said. Tomoyo immediately smiled. Without warning, Eriol cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips. They separated, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Eriol." Tomoyo said, smiling. This time, she kissed him. Her lips craved more of his kisses. Then, it began to snow.  
  
*** At the pond ***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were having a fun time just skating around the pond. Then, Syaoran began practicing how to stop. Sakura stood at the edge of the pond, holding her hands out so that Syaoran wouldn't skate out of the ice. Syaoran was at the other side of the pond, getting ready to skate.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. Skate towards me and try to stop without going past my hands." Sakura instructed.   
  
"Okay. I'm going." Syaoran said. He readied himself and soon, he was skating towards Sakura. When he was halfway through the pond, the began to freak out. He didn't know how to stop. "Sakura!! Where are the brakes on these things?" Syaoran called out and she clumsily skated towards Sakura. He then saw Sakura standing right in front of him. Syaoran had skated into Sakura. "Sakura!! Sakura!!! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, shaking her shoulder gently. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran on top of her.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran. I'm fine." Sakura said. She gave a little smile. Syaoran got up. He extended his hand to help Sakura up. Sakura got up, holding Syaoran's hands for balance.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Syaoran asked, looking into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said, looking back into his deep amber eyes. Syaoran suddenly smiled. "What? What are you smiling at?"  
  
"I'm smiling at you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why???" Sakura asked, getting a little freaked out by Syaoran's smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"No!! Tell me!!" Sakura said whiningly. (SN: Starrie....does that remind you of someone? ^^)  
  
"Well, you have snow in your hair...."  
  
"Yeah....and????"  
  
"It's just that.....you look like an angel that fell from heaven." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled. A light pink color grazed her cheek.  
  
"Oh.....thank you..." Sakura said, smiling sheepishly. She turned her gaze from Syaoran's eyes to the snow.   
  
"Sakura...." Syaoran said, lifting her head so that her eyes met his. "I mean it. You _are_ an angel...an angel that God has sent to me..." Sakura smiled and blushed more. She became speechless. "Sakura...my angel....my cherry blossom....I love you." Syaoran said. Sakura's smiled widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly, Syaoran gave Sakura a sweet kiss. There were no words that could describe it. Then, it began to snow. Sakura felt as if she was in a winter wonderland.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Okay....I know...that ending was kinda crappy. But anyways....how'd ya guys like it?? Good, bad, stupid, crazy? What???? Please review my fic!!! I really love getting reviews from you guys!!! Please please please!!! Review!! Onegai!!! *pouts* Oh yeah, if you guys would like me to email you when I upload a new chapter for this fic, just leave your email address with your review!! Or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Arigatou!!! Jaa ne!!! See you in chapter 4!!! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: Hey guys!!! Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed my story!!! You do not know how much I appreciate getting reviews!!! Thanks so much again!!!! Well, I should let you guys read now, so, I'll shut up and you read on, kay? Enjoy!! And remember....R+R!!! Please!!  
  
  
.:: Winter Wonderland- Chapter 4 ::.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"--" talking  
  
'--' thinking  
  
_--_ enforced words/italics  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran separated from their kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Sakura looked up into the sky and saw the snow lightly fallen. A snowflake landed on her nose. She twitched it a little and giggled. Syaoran smiled.  
  
'No wonder I love her so much.' Syaoran thought. He sighed happily.  
  
"You know, Syaoran? It feels like we're in a winter wonderland."  
  
"Sakura, I always feel like I'm in a wonderland whenever I'm with you." Syaoran said. She smiled and quickly kissed him.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran. We should go back and meet up with Eriol and Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Syaoran said. They held hands and walked back to met up with the others. When they finally got to where Eriol and Tomoyo were, they found them sitting close (SN: And I mean _close_!!) together, hand in hand.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like someone had fun." Sakura said, eyeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo wore a light pink on her cheeks. Then she noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"I see that I'm not the only one." Tomoyo said slyly. Sakura wore a light shade of pink on her cheeks. Sakura slowly let go of Syaoran's hand and crossed her arms.  
  
"So?" Sakura asked in a (playful) defensive tone of voice.  
  
"So...." Tomoyo said, standing up. A smile reappeared on Tomoyo's face. Sakura's face had a confused expression on her face when Tomoyo smiled. Suddenly, Tomoyo hugged Sakura. They then separated. "Have you finally admitted your feelings for him?" Tomoyo said lowly.  
  
"Yeah...I have..." Sakura said, smiling. Her face was glowing with happiness. "And I see you've done the same with Eriol." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I'm so happy for you!!" Sakura said, hugging her friend. They separated and returned to their guys. Everyone was silent for a while.   
  
"I know I'll sound stupid when I say this, but this all feels so magical. It feels too good to be true." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, deal with it. This is for real." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran held Sakura by the waist.  
  
"Tomoyo's right. It _does_ feel magical. This is all like a dream come true." Sakura said.  
  
"Actually, my dream didn't come true." Syaoran said.  
  
"What?!? What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah....what _are_ you talking about?" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran suspiciously.  
  
"My dream didn't come true. My dream became a reality. My dream was to be with my cherry blossom, Sakura." Syaoran said, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Awww.....that's so sweet, Syaoran!!" Tomoyo said, gushing with joy.  
  
"Hey, guys. Let's not worry about getting home. We can just camp out here for the night." Eriol said. "And you guys know very well that I could easily conjure up some tents and sleeping blankets and stuff."   
  
"Hmm...what an idea..." Syaoran said. "But what about Sakura's dad and Tomoyo's mom? Won't they be worried?"  
  
"Yeah.... I'm supposed to be home for dinner." Sakura said. "And it was Christmas dinner too. My dad makes his best dishes for Christmas dinner." Sakura said, disappointment in her voice. Syaoran held her close to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll get you home. I promise." Syaoran said in a comforting tone.  
  
"Awww....come on guys. You're spoiling the moment." Tomoyo said. "Who cares about parents right now when we've got each other?"  
  
"Well.....you are....kinda right." Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I shouldn't have said that. I know how much you care about your dad. It's just that....I never want this magical day to end."  
  
"Yeah....me neither." Sakura said.   
  
Suddenly, it stopped snowing and the sky darkened. Then, bright lights randomly blinked throughout the sky. She squeezed Syaoran's hand. She was a little scared. Then, the blinking lights started to move in one direction. Sakura's scared expression became a confused one. Sakura gasped.  
  
"What the....?"   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hehehehehe....was that a good or bad cliffhanger? Or was that even a cliffhanger at all? ^_^;;; Sorry, I'm just weird like that. Anyways....how'd ya like it? I thought it was pretty crappy. But you tell me! What do you think? Please review!!! Oh, and if you'd like me to email you when I upload a new chapter for this fic, just leave your email address in your review! Or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it! Jaa!!! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: No SN today! Happy? -_-*  
  
.:: Winter Wonderland- Chapter 5 ::.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"--" talking  
  
'--' thinking  
  
_--_ enforced words/italics  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stars all began to move in one direction....into Eriol's direction. Sakura stared at Eriol in shock. The stars were returning to Eriol's body. The stars returning to his body made Eriol look like he was glowing. (SN: I know, guys. That sounded SO retarded, but I'm trying to get you guys to visualize what's going on. ^^) In a matter of minutes, it was daylight out again. Everyone stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Okay, Eriol. What the _hell_ was that?" Syaoran asked, holding Sakura's hand. "A second ago, it was dark out, and now all of a sudden, it's daylight! What the hell is going on?" He gently squeezed Sakura's hand. Sakura glanced at Syaoran. He had an angry expression on his face. Eriol stood there, looking at Syaoran emotionlessly. Tomoyo subtly tugged at his shirt, trying to hint that he should tell them. Eriol sighed.  
  
"I guess my magic didn't last as long as I thought it would." Eriol said flatly.  
  
"What?!?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Did you just say....magic??" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe I did." Eriol said.   
  
"Wait a sec. Why did you use magic?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. Eriol gave an evil grin. "You were up to something, weren't you?" Eriol had that same grin on his face and crossed his arms.   
  
"Hmm....let's see. The last time I checked, I think I _was_ up to something." Eriol said.  
  
"What the hell was your plan?" Syaoran yelled out. Tomoyo suddenly cried out.  
  
"Stop it, Syaoran!! Don't get mad at him. It was me too." Tomoyo said, blushing in embarrasment.  
  
"Tomoyo?!? You too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes. Me too. I just had to." Tomoyo said, feeling a slight guilt.  
  
"Tomoyo....you? Scheming with Eriol? But...why?" Sakura asked, a confused expression on her face. Tomoyo kept her gaze away from Sakura's. She hung her head and looked at the glistening snow on the ground.  
  
"Come on, guys. What were you up to?" Syaoran asked, calming down a little. Tomoyo took a deep breath. But before she could say anything, Eriol cut in.  
  
"Isn't it obvious what our scheme was? It was to get you people to admit your feelings for each other and get together!!!" Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran slightly blushed.  
  
"Yeah. We meant well." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Care to explain how this all started?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo sighed. "Let's sit down first." Syaoran suggested. Everyone did just that. "Okay, now. Let's start all the way from the beginning."  
  
"Well, it all started one day...." Tomoyo began.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Eriol was on the phone with Tomoyo. They had been talking about Sakura and Syaoran and had been trying to come up with a foolproof plan to get them together. Finally, after an hour on the phone, they had finally figured it out.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo. This is the plan. You're going to Sakura's house on Christmas Eve, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I'm going to Syaoran's house on Christmas Eve too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay. Then, you suggest to her that you go ice skating. Then, when she agrees with you, you wait awhile. You'll then suggest that you invite me and Syaoran to go ice skating with you guys. Then, I'll use my magic to make it seem like the Tomoeda Ice Rink is closed when it's really not. When we get there and see that it's supposedly closed, I'll suggest that we go somewhere and that we take a shortcut through the woods. Then, that's where the real magic will begin." Eriol said, satisfaction clearly present in his voice.  
  
"Great!!" Tomoyo said happily. Soon, they hung up the phone. Tomoyo gushed with joy. 'Finally!! Sakura will be able to admit for feelings for Syaoran!! This is perfect!!' Tomoyo thought. That night, she slept like a baby.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both dumbfounded. They couldn't believe their ears. They had mixed feelings. They felt happy because they finally admitted their feelings for each other, but then again, they were mad because Eriol _and_ Tomoyo had planned this out. But how could they stay mad at them? After all, if it weren't for Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran might not have admitted their feelings for each other by now. A slight silence fell upon them.  
  
"So....are you mad at us?" Tomoyo asked in a quiet voice. Sakura got up from her seat and hugged Tomoyo. "Sakura? What...."   
  
"Thank you." Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo loosened up and smiled. She hugged her best friend back. They separated. Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"I knew I was doing the right thing." Tomoyo said proudly. Sakura and Tomoyo hugged again. They sat back down. Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand again.  
  
"Well, Syaoran. I guess that for once, they actually did us a favor." Sakura said. She giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Hard to believe, isn't it?" Syaoran said. He gave a soft laugh. Eriol glared at him.  
  
"And I also see that not only did it bring us together, but it also brought two other people together." Sakura said, eyeing Eriol and Tomoyo. They blushed. Eriol changed the subject.  
  
"Okay. Enough talk. Let's get home." Eriol said, standing up.  
  
"But, Eriol....how are we supposed to get home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll see." Eriol said, smirking. He then said an incantation. Suddenly, a pathway unfold through the woods. "Now...just follow the path and we'll get home." Eriol said, smiling. Soon, they had walked back to where they first started out....in front of Tomoeda Ice Rink. With the magic already worn off, everyone saw the ice rink open.   
  
"Hey, guys. Let's go ice skating!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Again?!?" Eriol said whiningly. (SN: hehee...can you imagine Eriol whining?)  
  
"Yeah! And you're coming with me!!" Tomoyo said, taking Eriol by the hand, leading him into the ice rink.  
  
"You wanna go skate, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Syaoran said. They walked into the ice rink, hand in hand.   
  
*** Later that day ***  
  
Mother nature had laid her blanket of darkness upon the world and had set the fireflies of heaven free. (SN: For all you ppl out there that are slower than me, the "fireflies of heaven" are stars.) They blinked in the sky while Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo gazed at them. They all sat on a park bench. Everyone sat quietly, staring out at the stars. Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"I know I sound like a broken record, but this really was a magical day."   
  
"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Sakura said.  
  
"And it was all thanks to me..." Eriol said with satisfaction in his voice.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well...it's true!!" Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol. It was silent again. Then Syaoran spoke. "Hey, guys. You don't need to get me anything for Christmas anymore."   
  
"Why's that?" Tomoyo asked, curious to find out.  
  
"Because, I already got the gift that was number one on my wish list."  
  
"And what was that?" Eriol asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"A cherry blossom. _This_ cherry blossom." Syaoran said, looking into Sakura's eyes. Her emerald eyes began to water. She hugged him and cried tears of happiness. She never knew happiness....or love....like this before. They separated from their hug. Syaoran wiped away her tears. Sakura spoke softly.   
  
"It really is true....this really is a winter wonderland."   
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
SN: *takes a bow* Thank you! Thank you! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my fic!!! I appreciate all of your reviews!!! Thank you soooo much. I don't know how I would've been able to go on without them! Hope you guys enjoyed my fic!!!! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! Luv Sapphie!!! Jaa!! ^.~ 


End file.
